Allison's Funeral
by mgaleaz8
Summary: It's the day of Allison's funeral.


It was the day of Allison Argents funeral. The day no one would thought would ever come. They walked down to the casket. Slowly they all stared at her. It was open casket. She wore the outfit she first wore when she came to the school.

_"That jacket is so killer. Where did you get it?"_

_"My mom was a buyer back at a boutique in San Diego."_

_"And you are my new best friend."_

Lydia couldn't hold back her tears. Stiles wrapped his arm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. But he was crying as well. Everyone knew he blamed himself. He would have nightmares where he would wake up screaming and whispering 'I'm so sorry Allison.' The funeral was about to begin. It was Chris Argents time to speak.

"Allison was not only a daughter, she was a warrior who died fighting. She stood up for what she believed in no matter what the consequences. She was only about saving her friends. She never complained when our family had to move. Even when she lost her Aunt Kate, her mother, and her grandfather became extremely sick, she stayed strong. She's made mistakes but that is a part of life. But showing real strength is picking yourself back up from your mistakes. And she did every time. She was the strongest person I have ever known. And always will be. I love you angel." He walked off the stage tears rolling down his cheeks. We all sat in silence, only the sounds of crying broke the air.

Now it was Scott's turn.

"When I first met Allison, it was our first day of sophomore year. We were in English when the principal brought her in and she sat behind me. She didn't have a pen and so I gave her one. She flashed me a smile, I knew then I was already falling for her. At our first lacrosse practice she came and watched me the whole time. I work at an animal clinic and one night she came and she had hit a dog. Not on purpose obviously but she was still freaking out." He paused for a moment and something that looked like a smile flashed on his face at that memory. "At the end of the night I asked her to Lydia's party that Friday. She said yes. She lit up the world with a smile and no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't stay mad at her. She's one of those people you have to have in your life. We started officially dating after one of our lacrosse games. A moment I will never forget. We had our own roller coster ride of a relationship, but we never gave up. Even when we broke up, I still had hope we'd be together again. We still such good friends after the break up. I'm so grateful for that because if we weren't, I'd never forgive myself. I love her. And always will." He walked off the stage and walked to her casket. He put the red pen he gave her on the day they met into the casket and whispered. "Just in case you forgot again." He walked back to his seat silent tears rapidly strolling down his face.

Now it was Lydia's turn.

"Allison was not my best friend, she was my sister. She always will be. When I first met her on her first day, I told her I loved her outfit and that she was my new best friend, not leaving her any choice. And I'm so glad I did that because a few years ago. I was so naive and self centered. She helped me grow so much over the past few years. Even when I had my little stroll in the woods, she stood by me. She was one of the only people to do so. We had our ups and downs but always came back to each other after around five minutes of fighting. We could never stay mad each other for long. We needed each other. And I still need her." She thought back to the night of Allison's death. That heart wrenching feeling she got when she heard one name whisper 'Allison' and he collapsing in Stiles' arms. She let out a shaky breath. "She put up with me even when I was so mean to everyone. She helped me grow in so many ways. She opens up my eyes to the world. She was my first true friend. I've always wanted a sister and know I finally know what it feels like. I'm so happy I had the opportunity to be sisters with her. I love her so much and I always will. I won't ever forget her." She walked up the casket and said a few words no one could hear but the werewolves. She was sobbing as quietly as she could.

'Lydia' her head whipped around to find no one there. It was Allison's voice.

They walked slowly outside and looked to her grave that read "Allison Argent. Daughter, friend, sister, warrior." They saw someone walking towards them in the distance. It was Jackson. They told him about Allison's death but no one expected him to come. He was crying along with everyone else. They all hugged him and hugged each other. At the end of the funeral her casket was in the ground and Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Scott, Jackson and Isaac were all in Scott's living room sitting on silence.

"Lydia." She whipped around and saw Allison standing in front of her.

"Allison?" Lydia asked. At the sound of Lydia saying her name everyone turned towards her, looking around confused not seeing anyone there.

"Yeah Lydia it is. I just need to say goodbye to you guys."

"Only I can see her, she wants to say goodbye." Lydia informed them all and they all nodded and waited. Allison walked up to Stiles.

"Stiles you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. I died saving my friends and I can't think of a better way to die. You are one of the best friends I have ever had. You always knew how to make me laugh even in the crappiest or situations. I don't blame you and never once did. And you shouldn't blame yourself either. Now please just let yourself be happy. I love you." Lydia recited everything Allison said and by the end Stiles was nodding and crying even harder than before.

Allison walked over to Isaac.

"Even though I didn't know you very long Isaac, you are one of the bravest and strongest people I have ever met. We had our differences in the beginning, but we became such good friends. You helped me so much when I thought I was losing my mind. You even kept a few secrets I asked you to keep. And I am sorry I stabbed you with Chinese Ring Daggers, but I mean every friendship has their ups and downs right? I love you Isaac." Allison finished saying smiling.

She moved onto Jackson.

"Well Jackson not in a million years did I imagine you coming to my funeral after everything that happened. When I first came here, even if it was just to get to Scott, you were an amazing friend to me. We swam in the pool, we tried to kill you... Sorry about that. But you are such a strong person. Even when you died... Twice... You came back. Not sure the logic behind that but I'm so glad you did. I won't ever forget you Jackson. I love you."

She moved onto Kira.

"Kira I don't know you that well but I do know that you helped me fight so many times. You are a warrior. In the short time we knew each other I considered you a friend. A very good one, at that. Please look after these idiots, they need at least two girls on the group to keep them sane. Lydia and you have to be those girls. You've both been through a lot. So please look after them and take care of them. I love you."

She moved towards me.

"Lydia you are my sister and best friend. I could talk to you about anything and everything. Even if it was three am you still picked up your phone to talk to me. I'm so glad you were the first friend I had in Beacon. You showed me to not be so shy, you taught me to open up. Not only did I change you but you changed me. I was such a weak little girl when I moved here, but now I'm strong. I thank you so much for that. Being your friend was the best time of my life. We shopped together and fought together. You are so strong. No matter what happens I will always be standing next to you. You are the strongest person I have ever met. I love you Lydia." Both girls crying at this point.

And lastly Allison moved over to Scott.

"Scott. You are the first person I have ever loved, I will always love you. You helped me come out of such dark times to come out that much stronger. You are one of the people to help me grow and become who I am today. When we first met you gave me a pen, I never lost it. I always had it with me for good luck. I still have it with me. I wasn't only your anchor you were mine. If I never met you, I wouldn't know what true love was. And even when we did break up I still loved you. I still do even now. I never stopped and never will. I've had the time of my life. We have shared so many things with each other, I won't even forget you. Please be happy, no matter how long it takes. I just want you all to be happy. I love you Scott."

She moved in the center of the room.

"I love you you all so much. You probably think since I'm dead that I regret everything I did. But I regret nothing. I love you guys. You're my family. And please tell my dad that I love him and I will always be with him. And I will always be with all of you. I owe you guys the world. I love you guys. Never forget that. Thank you." And then she was gone. Leaving six kids in a living room holding each other and sobbing with each other. And Allison didn't lie. She stood right next to them until the end. She always did. She always fight right next to them. She always will.


End file.
